plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow the Train, Repeater!
Inspired by GTA SA mission "Wrong Side of the Tracks". When the mission fails, Big Smoke (a character in GTASA) will say "All we had to do, was follow the damn train, CJ!". NOTE: "Damn" is still tolerated, even Google still tolerates it by not hiding the suggestions when you type that word (usually, when you type some bad words, the search suggestions will be hidden) Characters *Repeater (driver) *Laser Bean (shooter) *Zombies (the guys on the train) The story L. Bean: Rep, I got some info from Citron that the zombies are going to Vegas using a train. He said that the train will arrive on Unity Station at 9:30 AM before going to Vegas. We should stop them. Repeater: Well, hold on. I'm gonna finish this mission first. L. Bean: STOP PLAYING GTA, REP. (takes his Note 4) Repeater: Oh COME ON! I was so close! Dammit. L. Bean: Let's go. (they get on their motorbike. Repeater drives and Laser Bean shoots with his laser, obviously) L. Bean: OK, we'll wait here. It's 9:25 now. (they wait for around 5 mins, and the train comes) Repeater: OH MY GOSH! They sit on top of the train? Looks like they're armed too. L. Bean: Yeah. Now GO FASTER. I'm gonna shoot them. Repeater: Man! They're LITERALLY out of their mind! L. Bean: (shoots at the zombies) Die you green rotten guys! Here's a beam for you! Repeater: Beany, can you SHUT UP? I can't concentrate. L. Bean: No! Or else I'll miss the action. Rep, look out! TRAIN FROM THE OTHER SIDE! Repeater: OH S**T! That was a close one. L. Bean: FASTER NOW! Repeater: This thing can't go any faster than this. Foot Soldier: Here's for you, little plants. (shoots his ZPG) Repeater: OH S**T! Wow, these guys are really tough! L. Bean: Are you sure that this bike can't go any faster? Repeater: No. They're way too fast. L. Bean: Do you have any plant food? Repeater: No. Why would you wanna eat it anyway? L. Bean: Because I can fire some huge beam if I eat it. Repeater: It's really expensive. It's around $200, just for one food. Foot Soldier: Ooh, chase me, chase me! Repeater: HOW DARE YOU? Foot Solder: Time to go fast! Repeater: STOP INSULTING ME, LOSER. L. Bean: Got three guys! Repeater: Good! Oh yeah, I actually have a MAC-10 here. I bought it a year ago for my defense against zombies. L. Bean: WHY DON'T YOU USE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!' Repeater: Cuz I never used this before. I use this in case of huge amount of zombies coming to me. L. Bean: Now do some drive-by! Repeater: Oh my... I'm worry that I'll fall from this bike. It's really dangerous! (shoots his gun) L. Bean: Got one guy! Nice! Foot Soldier: (shoots paintball) Eat this! Repeater: Oh s**t! I can't see! He fires some paintball at me. (wipes the paintball from his eyes) L. Bean: Man, these guys won't give up! Repeater: The train's getting faster. Come on, shoot the beam faster, Beany! L. Bean: I'm trying. (After 10 mins of train chasing and shooting, they lost the train because they're too slow) Repeater: Crap! I missed them! L. Bean: All we had to do, was follow the damn train, Repeater! I hate you. I hate you SO MUCH. Repeater: I already said that this thing can't GO FASTER! You never listen to me! Trivia *The phrase "I hate you. I hate you SO MUCH" is a reference to a message on my talk page by Electromario2001. I don't understand why he hates me, because I haven't done anything wrong to him. *The phrase "Ooh, chase me, chase me!" is a reference to the mission OG Loc in GTA: SA. *The mobile version of GTA: SA really exists. You can buy it on Google Play or App Store.